Invader Zim:Truth or Dare
by Invader Xen
Summary: Invader Zim truth or Dare you can only PM me dares via profile while i write this story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N YOU WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO PM ME THE DARES VIA PROFILE WHILE I WRITE THE STORY YOU CAN STILL SEND REVIEWS BUT NOT TRUTH OR DARES  
-**

*the Invader Zim theme starts*

*the lights go on and reveal a stage with an Irken in the middle* *the irken slowly raises her head* *she is an irken with purple eyes, curly antenna, silver pak with purple spots purple irken uniform*

"hello humans, aliens and other odd creatures and WELCOME to the Invader Zim Truth or Dare" "my name is Invader Xen and I will be your host" I said with a big smile on her face "and now please welcome the cast of IZ!" Xen said happily then clicked here fingers and the Invader Zim cast poofed up out of nowhere. "please welcome the contestants Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tak, Mimi, GIR, Lard Nar and The Almighty Tallest" I said "huh? Who are you?" Tallest Purple asked "my name is..." "WHO ARE YOU!" Zim yelled "I'm.." WHO ARE YOU?" "my name is..." WHO ARE YOU?" I smacked him over the head with a frying pan that I got from god knows where "owww" Zim said "*sigh* as I was TRYING to say *ahem* my name is Invader Xen" I said smiling "What are we doing here then?" Dib asked "you are the vic... I mean contestants at my Invader Zim Dareshow" I said proudly "Zim has his own show?" Zim asked "nope sorry it is just the name" I replied "and joining us will be my SIR Unit Lil" I said *lil is a normal SIR unit and acts like GIR when not in duty mode. She has Pink eyes and a Dark pink bow on here antenna "HAI!" Lil said (she is not on duty mode) "any ways" I said turning to the audiance "please send in some dares for them and don't forget to send in dares for ME and Lil and also OC's are accepted but they can only stay for 1 chapter" "See You all next time" I said waving as the curtains closed.

*The Invader Zim ending theme starts*


	2. Chapter 2

*Invader Zim theme starts*

"hello and welcome to the first chapter of INVADER ZIM:TRUTH OR DARE" I said "Why does Zim have to be here?" Zim said crossing his arms "because I want you to and because you have to" I replied "that still doesn't explane why-" Dib said before I cut him off "SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOT YOU IN THE EYE WITH A LASER"

Dib: O_O ...

Zim:O_O...

Tallest: O_O ...

Lard Nar: O_O ...

Gaz: *plays her game slave*

GIR: ^_^ *plays with piggy*

Everyone: O_O ...

"ok we have our first dare from Night-Waker"

**A teenage girl with a black robe with a hood that hides her face pops up out of nowhere. Hi everyone! Hmmm... who to dare... um... oh, got it! Tallest, I dare you to give ALL of your snacks to Lard Nar.**

"What? no" Tallest Red said "you have to" I said "we don't have to" Purple said "yes you do" I said "no we don't" Red replied "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "no" "yes" "ok then suit yourself. give all your snacks to Lard Nar" I said "yea see. wait what?" Red said confused "It always works" "FINE" Red and Purple said

Red and Purple give All their snacks to Lard Nar

"Thanks Night-Waker" Lard Nar said

**Lard Nar, here's a brand new ship for the Resisty. (Gives him the keys to the Massive) Tallest: Hey! Shut up!**

"VICTORY" Lard Nar shouted

**Gir, here's some tickets! Your going to Disneyland!**

"YAY BAI" GIR said as he ran out the door. several crash sounds can be heard.

**That's it for now! Bye-Byes! (Jumps out a window that appeared out of nowhere)**

"BYE Night-Waker" "ok now we have a couple of dares from Invader Pinn"

**HIIIIIIII! I dare; Zim and gaz to kiss Gir to eat 5 tons of candy and all the victims I mean contestants go in a small room with him for 26 min. Dib and zim switch lives for I don't know 12 hrs. and not tell any one Tallest *bows* sorry bout this give Zim and gir seprat megadoomers and go in a slitly larg room for 21 mins! The rest I don't know Now for invader Xen, Lil, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tak, Mimi, Gir, Lard Nar, and my tallest you all get 10 lollipops! Invader Pinn out!**

"ok onto the first dare" "ohh Zim and Gaz won't like this one" "ZIM GAZ COME HERE" "What I was in the middle of finishing my game" Gaz said "What does the pitiful human want from ZIM" Zim said...or was it yelled "you and Gaz have to kiss" I said happily "WHAT!" Zim and Gaz yelled "you two have to kiss" I said "Zim will not kiss the Dib-sister" Zim said

Dib just sat there stareing wide eyed

"You have to it's a dare" "I will plunge you into a nightmare world where there is no wakeing" Gaz said threatenly (lol I can't spell) "yeah yeah whatever now kiss" I said

Zim and Gaz finally kiss and Gaz punches Zim in the Squeedily Spooch. Zim is lying in a fetal position on the floor in pain. I read the next dare

"oh this is a good one" I said "ok GIR here are your 5 tones of candy" I said giving them to GIR "YAY GIMME" GIR said happily as he ate all the candy.

GIR then started to shake violently

"ok contestants go into that small room over there" I said pushing them all in. Then I push GIR in and I slam the door shut. Several screams and noises can be heard in the small room "Now we wait" I said

**26 MINUTES LATER**

All the contestants come out scratched up and clothing partially torn. some of them are bruised. GIR walks out casually laughing then collapses.

"It was horrible" Dib said shuddering "Never make us do that again" Tallest Purple said shakily "It dependes about what the reviewers want to dare you to do" I said "ok I'll heal all of you now"

I click my fingers and in a flash all the contestants are all better.

"ok now for the next dare" I said cheerily "oh no -.-" Dib said "YAY WE'RE DOOMED" GIR said happily

I hug him

"aww can you get any cuter" I said "ok next dare is for Zim and Dib" "oh great" Dib said "whats so great about that" Zim asked

Dib sighed

"ok this dare requires being secret and Invader Pinn didn't say so I think I will do this in private" I said "do what?" Dib asked nervously "come with me" I said

**OUTSIDE**

all the contestants are waiting patiently. some sounds are heard in the small room. I step out with Dib and Zim in each others body

"ok we are done" I said "I AM ZIIIMMM" 'Dib' said "AAAHHHH I'M AN ALIEN" 'Zim' yelled running around in circles

everyone looks at them confusingly

"ok then NEXT DARE" I said "Tallests you have to give GIR and Zim separate megadoomers and go into a slightly larger room for 21 minutes" I said "WHAT?" Red and Purple yelled together "I said you have to-" "NO he'll destroy our world" 'Zim' said "YAY ITZ GOTZ CHICKEN LEGZ" GIR said "MWAHAHAHA FINALLY I CAN DESTROY THIS FILTHY DIRT PLANET" 'Dib' said "sorry but it's a dare. so tallests" I said "FINE" They yelled as they cave GIR and Zim megadoomers "now go into that slitly larger room over there" I said

Zim and GIR crash through the wall and go around shooting things in town. The tallests go into the room

"now it leaves us to the next dare" I said

A large dispencer like machine started spitting out ten lollipops to all the contestants. then the machine started mallfuntioning and starts spitting lots of lollipops out. Lil (my SIR unit) randomly fell from the roof and started eating all the lollipops and went into a sugar high. After about 12 hours of madness every thing finally stopped.

"finally thats over" I said "now Zim and Dib you can go back to your normal lives again"

Zim and GIR had come back from the rampage so did GIR but he disappered

"FINALLY" Zim and Dib said together

"ok the next dares are from Kashagal and Natures Ruler" I said happily

**K: Ummm, hi! Dares, hmm... Oh! The Tallest: You two must go the entire chapters without snacks. **

**N.R: Heh, that'll be fun to watch. **

** K: Yes it would be. Now, Tak and Zim: You two must go on a date without complaining and no threatining to kill the other while, Gaz: No games! **

** N.R: WHY WOULD GAZ AGREE TO THAT! SHE'LL KILL YOU WHILE TAK BRINGS YOU BACK AND KILLS YOU AGAIN ANYWAY! **

** K: *whacks N.R with wok* Shush you. I can't die! I have the awesome authoress powers that make me immune to death! N**

**.R: That just puts you through more pain, baka! **

** K: ..Crap. I'mna go hide now...**

"you bet your gonna go hide now" Tak and Gaz said "ok you two can go kill them later but you two have some dares to do" "ok first dare...OH SHIZ" "what?" Dib asked "I left the tallest in the room" "wait here everyone while I go get them"

AFTER GETTING THE TALLESTS OUT OF THE ROOM

"ok tallests you have to go an entire chapter without snacks" "why havn't we already suffered enough?" Red asked "no not really"

I grab their snacks and burn them

"OUR SNACKS" The tallests whined' "oh quit whining" "ok now Zim Tak you two have to go on a date WITHOUT complaining and NO threatening each other while your at it" "Zim refuses to go on a 'date' with the Tak-Beast" Zim said stubbernly "I am not going out with that DEFECT" Tak said glaring at Zim "Well Suck it up princess" "and remeber NO complainging and threatening each other" "and in order to see how your doing I will attatch this camera to you and you can't take it off because it is stuck on like super glue" I said pushing them into the limo that randomly appeared "ok while they are on their date Gaz NO GAMES" "for how long?" Gaz asked threatingly "um They didn't say how long. So um" "ok for just 10 minutes, just to make sure you do not kill me" I said scared as I took away her game slave and all her games and hid them "fine" Gaz said as she got out a book "oh I didn't actually think that she would be ok with it "ok now the next dares are from animemaniacal and she gets to be with us today" I said excitedly

**A ship crashes through the ceiling and a girl walks out of the wreckage. She is smaller then Zim and has bright green eyes and long curly hair(cuz some invaders can have hair ;)) "Heeeeyyyyooo! My name is Death and I gots some dars and truths. First, Zimeh, tell me the truth, is ZaDr real? Please tell me it isn't." -gives him puppy eyes-**

"What is this ZaDr?" Zim asked "Zim and Dib romance" I said

Zim and Dib looked disgusted

"what?" Dib said "it stands for.." "i KNOW what it stands for I heard you the first time" "ok then Zim is it real or not?" "of course it Isn't why would I luurrvee the Pig-Smellie?' "well thats a releif"

"ok next dare please"

**"Next, Tallest Red... will you go out with me?**

"What?" Red asked shocked "She asked if you would go out with her" "oh Flirk NO" Red said disgusted "sorry animemaniacal"

**And for Tallest Purple, who is the eldest? You or red?**

"well Red is older than me by just one day" Purple said "oh really?" "yes" "ok well next dare"

**Dibbbbbeeeerrrs! I dare you to take Gaz's gameslave and Gir's piggy." -evil grin-**

"ok Gaz here is your game-slave back"

I give Gaz her game slave. she snatches it from me.

"ok now Dib take her game-slave away and GIRS piggy" "oh ok" Dib said nervously

Dib took Gazs' game slave away from her. Gaz starts to get angry. Dib then quickly gives it back. Gaz starts to play it. (youz didn't say how long to take it away from)

"ok now steal GIRS PIGGY" "speaking of GIR where is he?"

Suddenly a crash sound is heard and Lil and GIR fell down from the cealing

"LOOK MISTRESS WE MADE WAFFLEZ. GIR SHOWED ME HOW" Lil said/yelled

GIR giggled. then Dib took GIRS piggy away from him. GIR bursts into tears

"WAAHHHH WHY MY PIGGY I LOVDED YOU PIGGY I LOVDED YOU" GIR cried

Dib then gave it back to GIR

"YAYZ" GIR and Lil shouted before running off back stage

**"Gaz, do you like Zimeh?**

"who?" Gaz asked opening one of her squinted eyes "they mean Zim, Gaz" "no I do not like him" GAz said continueing to play her Game-Slave

**As for you Tak... how the ** do you have a british accent? Your an invader for crying out loud!"**

"I do not have a british accent" Tak said stubbernly

**calms down. "Well... thats it for now. Thank you." Bows**

"goodbye" I said waving "ok thats all the dares I guess, well, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME on INVADER ZIM:TRUTH OR DARE!" I said waving like a spazz

*the screen blacks out the curtain closes* *Invader Zim ending theme starts*


End file.
